


Poor Little Flower

by Jaxx_Rabbit



Series: Poor Little Flower [1]
Category: This is related to no fandoms in particular.
Genre: "Paranoia", Demons, Fictional, Gen, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempts, dark themes, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxx_Rabbit/pseuds/Jaxx_Rabbit
Summary: Seventeen year old Jasmine Kews believes she simply has paranoia, but does she really? Or is it something much more sinister trying to take control over Jasmine's life? Who truly knows...The new kid in town might...





	1. Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry... I know its trash, but I figured I should post something. ;v;

Jasmine walked down the dark alleyway silently, making sure not to step on any of the homeless who laid on the cold, hard, ground sleeping peacefully. That is, if you count tossing and turning underneath some old, dirty news papers ‘sleeping peacefully’. Jasmine certainly didn’t. Why, or even how, could she? It made her heart hurt to watch the poor, covered in dirt, being denied a nice place to go back to.

Jasmine tiptoed carefully around the sleeping men and woman, being as quiet as she possibly could. Finally, she came to the end of the alleyway, and walked forward out into the harsh daylight. Jasmine walked forward, out into the quiet streets. The sun was only just rising as she walked along the empty road, listening to the birds chirping away in the trees.

All of the shops were closed, no one even stepped outside of their home. Not even a single dog barked. The birds stopped chirping suddenly. All was quiet. Jasmine stopped walking and looked around for a few moments, fear enveloping in her mind. Silence. “Hello?” Jasmine called out in the midst of the silence. No one answered. Jasmine whipped around, and began sprinting towards her house as fear blossomed in her mind. Paranoia.

One of Jasmine’s worst enemies in her life. Her greatest obstacle. Some days it never bothered her, on others it did. But as soon as the world around her went quiet, it sparked up, and consumed her. She was unable to stop it. She despised her paranoia. Jasmine wanted it to just go away, and never return, but it always did. It was her demon inside, that she tried so hard to lock away, but failed every time. “Get out of my head!” Jasmine shrieked as she sprinted towards the door of her home, strange whispers echoing in her mind. Jasmine ripped the door open, and rushed inside, locking it shut behind her. _It doesn’t matter_ , she thought, it's in my mind. _I can’t run from it… When was I ever able to?_

_**I never was.** _

_**How can I run from myself?** _

_**What a good question… I need an answer.** _


	2. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine finally gets to meet the new kid in town, Simon Hagsmin, and boy is he a cutie!  
> But Jasmine doesn't have the time to think about cute boys. She's got more important matters...  
> Such as, how is she gonna get through the school year without anyone she actually knows in her math class?

**Time skip to Monday 7:35 a.m. at Pine Hill High, Jasmine’s P.O.V..**

 I walked through the bustling halls of Pine Hill High School, one of my worst enemies, besides my paranoia of course. As I walked through the winding hallways, I noticed that there were a few people I hadn’t ever seen in town before. _Just some new kids, nothin’ special about ‘em_ , I thought.

 One of the new kids walked up to me, without even hesitating. Others stared in shock at his bravery; most were too shy to talk to me, since many believed that I was beautiful. I’ve always thought that I was ugly, disgusting, even.

 He was just a bit taller than me, but not by too much, and was skinny as all hell. He had pale skin, that looked as though it was almost as white as snow itself. The boy had short, curly, ginger hair, with dark brown eyes that simply seemed to spark with plain, old fashioned curiosity about another person. He practically looked like the definition of Irish. Hell, he probably was for all I knew.

 “Hello there, I’m Simon, Simon Hagsmin. And you are…?” “Hey. I’m Jasmine, Jasmine Kews. You must be new here. Welcome.” “Jasmine… What a lovely name,” Simon replied. “Oh c’mon, now you're just trying to flatter me,” I smirked, happy to finally meet someone with a sarcastic sense of humor such as myself. “Oh, no no no! I’m being serious! I don’t know very many Jasmine’s,” He laughed quietly. I simply nodded, feeling my face flush slightly. His accent was absolutely adorable. It was no wonder other girls seemed to be staring at me with a look of jealousy in their eyes. “Are you Irish? British, perhaps?” I asked out of genuine curiosity. I couldn’t tell. They always sounded so similar to me. “Both, actually. But I’m more British than I am Irish,” Simon replied simply. “ Oh, that’s cool,” I nodded, “I can never tell the difference between the two accents.” “Some people can, others can’t,” He smiled patiently, “So it’s perfectly fine!” I simply nodded in response. “Are you from Ireland…?” I queried, curiosity taking hold of me. “Yes, I am actually.” I so badly wanted to ask, _“Where in Ireland are you from?,”_ but the bell rang just a few moments before I got the chance to open my mouth. “I’ll see you later, hopefully?” Simon seemed to ask. “Yeah, totally!” I managed to squeak out as I hurried away towards my first class. _Why is he so cute? Ugh, no! Now is NOT the time for this Jasmine… c’mon, he’s not THAT cute anyways…_ I thought, my face flushing slightly. Besides, it wouldn’t matter anyways. I needed to make sure that I never had a close bond; a good relationship with him. The reason?

Death, in it’s simplest form. Or just something… terrible.

 Whenever someone had a close relationship with me, at some point or another, they would always end up either dying, or having something bad happen to them. This, in turn, always caused me to avoid talking to others. I have always been very quiet around people I don’t know in general, but even so I never wanted to talk to anyone after I realized that why my family members all died was because of me.

My grandmother never thought that it was my fault though. She always believed that it was destiny, fate, who decided herself that they would die. Luckily, grandma hasn’t died… yet. She was growing older with every year, and grandma Dina knew it too. But Dina never accepted it out right. Oh no, she was as stubborn as a mule. Just like my father, my stupid father. I hate my father. Always have, always will. He killed her… no… he murdered her… my poor, sweet, innocent, mother. Of course, he hadn’t taken her life, oh no. He killed her mind. So it was no wonder I had paranoia. Mother had had paranoia ever since father demolished her well-being, just like the monster he was. Just like the monster he is. I will never forgive him For what he did to her.

Never, ever.

Why would I?

My mother never harmed anyone; she wouldn’t even hurt a fly. She was afraid of everything and everyone. Grandma Dina and Aunt Miranda have to help take care of her. But mainly it’s just mother, grandma, Nick, and me. Miranda only visits us every now and again, just to check up on mother. They are twins, after all. Strange thing is; they don’t even seem like twins. They seem like plain ol’ sisters more than anything else. No one would be able to guess they were twins on the spot; unless you knew both of them really well.

I opened the door to my first class of the day; math. I really hate math. I’ve just never been good at it. Oh well, I thought miserably, it’s not like there’s anything I can actually do about it. I walked to the back of the class and sat down at a random desk. I never liked sitting in the front. The people who sat in the front always got called on first, so why would I sit in the front? Ever? Only the smart kids who knew what they were talking about sat in the front. I’m not of those kids. Never have been, never will. Not ever. That’s my answer to a lot of things though, it seems. But nevermind that; it’s not important. I looked around for a few moments as the other students entered the class and sat down; I knew none of them. Of course none of my friends would be in math class with me, I thought miserably, of course.

I hate school Always have.

Always will.

Ugh, I really need to stop

Saying that so much..


	3. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Jasmine finally met someone new, but who could it be?
> 
> M̪͛̓̇Ḛ̷̮͒ͦ̒ͧ͂̊.͔̺̦̩̀̑ ̧͕̰̹ͦḀ͒̃̍ͦ͛ͤ̿n̷̟̮̼̦ͩͣ̋̐̒d͋͋̉̾̏̒̎ ͭ̓́͑͏͙̦̖̗͕b̟͔̘͌̈́͊̈ͬȏ̮̻̂ẏ̺̣̼̏ͯ̒͂͑̕,́͏͇͈̞͇̹͍ ͙̖̣̪ͩ͑͆̈́ͅa̰͕̟̖̳̪̯m̩͓̻̹̮̞̺̆̇̄́̌ͪ ͚̒ͣͭͅȈ̴̤͓ ͓̻̻̝̳̗͈̄̕s̶̹̳̅͂u͕̠̙ͧͫ̇͢r҉̳e͖͕̙̜̲̭̾̇̆ͬ͑ ̳̱͇̭̪̗̎g̰̟̊͗ͫ̂l̨̻͉̭̖͍̾̌̚ͅa̩͉̯̓ͧ̑̚̚d͉̝̦̤͙̐̀̊͑͌̚̕ ̜̱̤̻̈ͯ͒̈̀̔̓t̖̯̲̼ͅơ̄̒ͭ̃̎ ̗́̋m̶͔͍̗͕̻͈̓̓̊ͯe̮̭̼͖̪̲̜͊̚ě͈̖͘t̝̦͓͓̗̒̒̋̄̌ ͚̪̹̗͚̘͙͢y̟̯̲̪ͧͮͣ͂̉o͈̟̖̟̙ͦͩ̆u̜̳̮̩̬̟ͮ̍ͯ̒̈́ͬ̃ ͂͋ͤ̓̇̈aͧ͂͊̓̀̀͟l̠͇͉̀̌͝lͦ̇͂͋ͦ҉͇̣̦̩̳̟̙!̗̤̻̺̞̖ͣͯ̉̑͋ͭ͘  
> ̷̥Ȉ̬̰ ̗͇͂͆́̿̔͋c̴̝̞̽̐͊ạ̢̠̺͓̣͇͓ͫ̈ͣ́̌̃ͧnͪ͌̃ͭͧ'͠t̡͊ͮ̎̒̒͗ ͍̺̗͔̟̾͋̎̊͐̋w̞͓̪̬̒̌̃ã̱̰̖̻͞i̻̭̪̒͛̌ͭ͗͡t̫͇̪͉͝ ͔͙̮͕̺͔̱ͭ̉ͤ̍̈́̐͢f̪̼͖̳͇̭ò̲̜̘͓r͖̳̞̃ ̻̲̤̜̓ͣͬ̏t̨͙̓ḣ̴͉̪͓̺ͥe̢͎̤͇̼̲̖̩ͯ̑́̾̇ͪ ̯̏̄̊͒͆͝p̍̒҉̥͓͈a̗̠̤͍͆̔r̭̪͓̤̩̒̔͆̈́̚̕t͑ͫ̋̈͞ỳ͕̻̖̙̦̓ͯ͜ ̷̲̬͔̰͌ͥͯṯ̰̣͒ͥ̿̓͝ȏ̮̲̦̗̱ ̥̼̙͖̘͐ͯ̾̑ͅs̠̬͍͈̺̖̘̑̌̉͗ͮ͗ͤt̢̻͙͙͈͎a̙͉͚̠̞̦͍̍͂͛̏ͪ̑r̶͕͇̖͓̮͒͊̓̀ͦͦt̙̍̇̚͟.͛̎.ͣͮ͌.̸̭̱̙̑̌̂͒̆̔̇

**3:05 p.m., after school, Jasmine’s P.O.V.**

 I needed to get home, and quickly, for that matter. My grandma had already called, worry clearly in her voice, telling me that I needed to hurry back. I knew that she probably only needed help with finding something, or a recipe that she had forgotten, but I still hurried nevertheless. When you have lived with only your mother, younger brother, and grandma for a very, VERY, long time you begin to fall into a routine of helping them out everyday. Grandma cooked, mother cleaned, Nick got the mail, and I did the dishes. Everyday of every season, of every year. It never changed.

But today, it did.

**3:15 p.m., Kews residence, Jasmine’s P.O.V.**

 As soon as I opened the door I immediately knew that Dina didn't need help with finding something. No, it was as far from helping her find something as my father ever coming back to see us again. “Jasmine, you're finally here! What took you so long?” mother asked worriedly, dark rings around her eyes. Mother hardly ever got any sleep. She had insomnia, and a very bad case of it at that. “What’s wrong, mother? Where are grandma and Nick?” I asked as I looked around for them. Normally when I got home grandma Dina and Nick always greeted me, and mother would be past out on the couch from her pills. “Dina drove him to the hospital,” she answered quietly, her voice sounded shrill, and pained. “What happened?” I pleaded. Normally mother told me if something had gone awry, but for some strange reason, she simply didn’t seem like she wanted to tell me. “It’s not that bad, I’m certain,” mother reasoned, clearly talking to herself, lost in her own little world. “Mother, tell me what happened to Nick. Now,” I replied as sternly as I possibly could. You had to be careful when you were being stern with mother, for you might remind her of father, the piece of shit asshole that he was. No, is. “Nick got very sick, that’s all,” mother responded, her voice even more quiet than it normally was. “What KIND of sick?” “He threw up as soon as he got home…” My stomach lurched at the thought. Nick must have just eaten something that disagreed with him, right? “Right…?” I muttered under my breath, but mother heard. “You're talking to yourself again, sweetie.” “I do take after you, mother,” I replied. “I’m sure that Nick will be fine. He’s strong we both know that,” Mother reasoned, “I just know that he’ll be fine. No need to worry…”

But we both knew that was a lie. Nick had a very poor immune system, and a weak mind, much like mother. This rendered him helpless against insults and sickness. I always had to stand up for Nick, and in turn people ended up being afraid of me. I didn’t care if the teachers heard me, I still threatened the bullies, and if it came to it, I would legitimately harm them. Grandma Dina and I were the toughies in our family. We HAD to be, because no one else could manage, as sad as it is to say.

**3:55 p.m., Kews Residence, ???’s P.O.V.**

I listened to their conversation quietly, making sure to not make a peep. I knew that if I did, Jasmine would notice. Then again, she IS my counterpart. I just wish that she was a dummy. All of the others are so lucky with their idiotic counterparts that never noticed. Maybe it’s just because I’m stronger than them, and, of course, not as careful with my powers. I’ve tried to be more careful with them, but it tends to be difficult when you're as powerful as lil’ ol’ me. I was so tired of hearing Jasmine whining about how worried she is about stupid Nick. Ugh, who really gave a shit about that lil’ BRAT? No one. “Hey, Jassie!” I finally said, excitement sparking in my voice as Jasmine looked into the mirror in her room. I hadn’t even noticed that she had gone upstairs. Guess I was far too deep in my own thoughts for once. Jasmine stared at me in shock. “Y-You...You look just like...me…” Jasmine managed to squeak out after a few moments. “No dip, sherlock. Huh, I guess you really ARE a dummy.” 4:00 p.m., Kews Residence, Jasmine’s P.O.V. The strange creatures snake-like tongue clicked as it spoke, its blood covered claws tapped against the glass of the mirror as it glared at me with annoyance. “Who a-are you?” I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. “Oh, how rude of me! My name is Kiaki! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Jasmine!” the strange creature replied, a mixture of happiness and annoyance, most likely at itself, was strange to hear. Kiaki sounded like me, looked like me, even ACTED like me. I could never stand still; Kiaki didn’t seem like she could either. “I’m sure that it must be strange to meet someone who looks just like you,” Kiaki said, her tongue clicking this time, “but I wouldn’t know what that feels like! For me, it’s quite normal, actually.” “N-Normal?! To meet someone who looks, sounds, and acts exactly like yourself?!” I responded shocked. I didn’t understand how that could ever seem normal, at ALL. “Oh, yes, quite normal in fact!” she answered, acting as though it truly were normal, “where I come from people meet others that look exactly like them all the time!” “What?! Impossible! And, just where DO you come from?” I asked, slightly perturbed about the fact that where she came from people meet other people that looked exactly like them, but also not. You see, Kiaki didn’t look EXACTLY like me. She had my face, my eyes, my skin-tone, and my voice, although it did sound slightly different from mine. Every time Kiaki spoke her voice had a strange echo to it, and sometimes it sounded like static followed her words. And, of course, Kiaki had sharp, blood covered, claws, sharp teeth, a snake-like tongue, shorter hair, and many, MANY scars all along her body. Her clothes were tattered, and worn as all hell. Kiaki, much like me, was wearing a sweater, jeans, a beanie, and, of course, socks. Thing was though, Kiaki’s sweater was completely black, her jeans were torn up, the beanie she wore was of darker coloring, and her socks had upside down pentagrams on them, along with the fact that her sweater and jeans had splatters of, what appeared to be, blood. She had two small horns poking out from her hair, one had cracks running all throughout it, whilst the other was broken in half. “Did you cut your hair yourself?” I asked timidly as I stared at the sharp ends of her bob. “Oh, yes, I did!” she responded, sounding as though she were glad I noticed. “What did you cut it with?” I quered, genuinely curious. Kiaki’s hair was cut at odd ends, and didn’t seem to be consistent with where it had been cut off at. “My claws, dum-dum!” Kiaki cackled, her tongue snapping as she laughed hysterically. “Y-Your claws?” I gulped, realizing that she could most definitely kill me if she wanted to as I stared at her in terror. “I know what you're thinking; that I’m going to kill you. Just so you know, it’s definitely NOT planned.” “Wait, what?” “Are you DEAF?” I didn’t know what else to say at that point, so I simply turned around hoping that Kiaki would simply disappear. “You do know that just because you look away from me, it doesn’t mean that I’m going to leave, right?” Shit.


End file.
